Not Letting You Go - Part 3 of Spellbound
by ScarletBelle87
Summary: Finally together, Naomi and Kaiba embark on their journey together of life, love and everything else. Part 3 of Spellbound. It's best to read parts 1 and 2 before this. Kaiba x OC


**A/N Hey guys, so this is the final part of the Spellbound series of oneshots. I really hope you guys enjoy it. It's probably best to read part 1 and 2 before this one :)**

* * *

The morning sun streamed in through the large glass walls. The drapes were open allowing the warmth to engulf the bed in which Kaiba and Naomi lay. The rays falling on her bare back, warming her skin.

The covers were tossed carelessly over the two of them, hardly preserving their modesty. Kaiba had his arm around Naomi, lightly tracing his fingertips along her spine as she lay against him. His other arm folded under his head, a gentle tug at the corner of his lips as he stared out at the blue sky over Domino.

In the weeks that Naomi and Kaiba had been seeing each other, things progressed quickly. Neither of them were ever slaves to their urges, but they had never experienced a passion like this either. She loved having him around and he was now a frequent sight in her apartment, often spending the night as he had just done.

Naomi nuzzled closer, kissing his jaw. The faint traces of aftershave still lingered on his skin.

"Come work at Kaiba Corp." Kaiba broke the comfortable silence but neither of them moved an inch.

Naomi had been enjoying life free of any obligations. Her divorce settlement had kept her well secure but she was itching to be challenged again.

She huffed a laugh. "This again, Seto?"

"It's a good opportunity, you can't deny that," he said.

"I'm not. Kaiba Corp. _would_ be an amazing opportunity, but where would you put me? I like building something from the ground up and that's what I want to do. Find a fledgling business and grow it. Besides," she said drawing patterns on his chest, "it's a bit soon to make such big decisions. You don't know if you're going to get tired of me just yet."

"Not going to happen," he scoffed, placing a kiss on her head.

It felt like a great deal of time had passed since they first met at the Gala and even more had transpired since, and it all led to this. Naomi could not remember a time when she was ever this relaxed or happy with anyone.

Even to Kaiba, who had not been unhappy with Keiko, he could feel a difference in this relationship. It was easy being together. What was more surprising to him was how easily she kept up with his thoughts. It was nice having someone with which he could have meaningful conversations.

Naomi let out a deep, contented sigh. "This is so perfect right now. I wish we could lie here all day."

"We could, but I don't think we would _just_ lie here." Kaiba smirked looking down at her.

Naomi chuckled. "Hmm sounds nice, but I've been summoned by my family today."

"Summoned?" Kaiba quizzed with a cocked brow.

"Sounds ominous, doesn't it?" She laughed. The gentle chime of her laughter had become his favourite sound when he first heard it at the gala, and now he loved it even more because it was just for him.

"Hm." It was all the response he gave her. He had other thoughts on his mind. "I want you to meet Mokuba."

Naomi propped her head up on her hand, her elbow resting on the soft pillow and gazed down into his eyes. "Really?"

"Yes, and I've met your nieces. I think it's only fair and as I remember it, didn't they say something about Seto Kaiba being with you?" He grinned smugly.

She snorted. "Well if my nieces think so, it must be true." Naomi closed her eyes trying to will away the memory. "I can't believe you remember that, it was mortifying."

"I don't think so."

Naomi shook her head at the beautiful man lying with her. "When?"

"Tonight."

"I'd love to."

Naomi soon found herself at the door to her parent's home. She took a deep breath and steeled herself for what was to come. She felt better knowing she would meet Kaiba at the mansion afterwards, it gave her the strength to face the onslaught that she was certain awaited her.

The key was slotted into the lock and with a turn, the door was open. She knocked before stepping into the large foyer and closed the door. At that moment her sister came bounding at her, hugging her from behind.

"You're finally here. Took you forever."

"Gina, what are you doing here? And where is everyone?" Naomi asked pulling away from her embrace.

"Everyone's around the pool. The girls wanted to come through for a swim," Gina informed her sister.

"Ah, I thought I was here for a reprimand." Naomi chuckled.

"Oh you are. I overheard them talking, mom is ready to tear you a new one."

"Then why are you so happy?" Naomi asked as she wrapped an arm around Gina's shoulder who held her around the waist.

"Because I haven't seen you in a while and I want you to dish the dirt." Gina grinned.

"Gossip? Tsk tsk, sister."

"Oh please, it's Seto Kaiba and it's not like you two are hiding or anything."

"Fine." Naomi resigned herself to her fate and the two sisters made their way through the house and out onto the patio where her parents sat at the table enjoying drinks while they watched the two little girls splash around in the clear blue pool.

Naomi crouched beside the water and waited for her nieces to notice her arrival which did not take long.

"Mimi!" they cried with broad grins and swam to her, splashing water everywhere as they did.

"Whoa, easy there! I still have to wear this later," she said to the two excitable children.

"Sorry," the older of the two said.

"It's quite alright." Naomi unhooked her aviators off her shirt and put them on, trying to see a little better through the brightness reflected off the water.

"Where are you going Mimi?" the younger girl asked.

"I'm meeting a friend."

"Can we come?" Her cherubic face brightened by her wide-eyed plea.

"We'll see." Naomi smiled. She stood up and made her way to her parents while the two little girls swam away.

"Hi Mom, Dad," she greeted respectfully before pulling out a chair and sitting with them. Gina narrowed her eyes at the three of them, contemplating how good an idea it was to join them. She decided she could not throw her sister to the lions and sat opposite Naomi with a small smile.

She was grateful to Gina for the effort but she had no problem facing her parents by herself. After all, she had often dealt with much worse at work.

"Hello honey," her father greeted back.

"Would you like one of Mom's cocktails?" Gina asked.

"Definitely not. I still have to drive." Naomi laughed knowing how strong they would be. She noticed her mother's lips press into a thin line. "So why did you guys want to see me?"

Naomi knew it was best to just rip off the band-aid and get this over with. The sooner she was done here, the sooner she could be back with Kaiba.

"Perhaps we should go inside to discuss this," her father suggested. The sound of metal scraping against brick assaulted their ears as the chairs were pushed back and the three of them walked back into the house, leaving Gina outside to watch over the girls.

Naomi followed her parents into her father's study and closed the door behind her as she was instructed. The room smelled like it always had growing up, of furniture polish and rich leather.

Her mother seated herself elegantly on one of the leather chairs while her father leaned against his large wooden table. Naomi hovered between them and the door.

"Naomi, we wanted to talk to you about the divorce," her father said patiently.

"There's nothing to talk about. It's done. It's been done for a while," she said evenly.

"I understand that, but it is never too late to work things out." Her father did not seem as comfortable talking about this as he tried to let on.

"It is Dad."

A loud aggravated sigh was heard from her mother. "Naomi, we do not believe in divorce in this family. Call Hiro and work it out," she said harshly.

"I'm sorry what?!"

"This divorce isn't right and you know it. It's not how we raised you," her mother fumed.

"You do realise that Hiro served me right?" Naomi frowned. "What did you want me to do?"

"Say no, try to work it out," her mother insisted.

"You're delusional if you think that would have worked. And you know what? I did the best I could for myself in that situation," she said tersely, pointing at herself.

"Yes, for yourself! And don't think we haven't seen you traipsing around town with Seto Kaiba!" her mother yelled, throwing civility out the window.

"Well shouldn't you be happy about that? You just want a name to drop isn't that right?" She looked between her parents. "That's what this is about after all. You know, maybe marriage should be about more than just money and power. My marriage to Hiro was business and now you've lost an important connection. One to keep us in the right social circles while dad rebuilds the company. I did my duty without complaint but maybe I'm tired. Maybe I deserve better, and maybe Seto Kaiba is the one I can have better with!"

Her mother angrily shot to her feet. "You can't just-"

"Can't just what?! Tell me what I can't do?!" Naomi snapped, advancing on her.

"Abandon your family, be selfish!" She screeched.

"Selfish?! You want to talk to me about being selfish. What do you call making me marry Hiro?" she raged.

"Darling, Naomi," her father said sternly as he moved between the two women. "Calm down. You are both right. Naomi we don't abandon our commitments and we do need that connection to remain intact. I understand it was not your fault, but you need to go back to Hiro."

Naomi opened her mouth to argue but quickly closed it, taking a deep breath instead. She felt the anger ebb away as she focussed on the fact that she was free and no one could really change that.

"No," she said calmly. "This is your mess, not mine. I did what I had to but now I'm happy. So if you will excuse me, I'm meeting up with Seto and I don't want to be late." Naomi turned around and strode out of the room, leaving her parents fuming inside. She pulled out her phone and dialled Kaiba who had answered quickly. "Hey Seto, I'm done here earlier than expected do-"

She was cut off as two damp blurs ran at her.

"Mimi, can we come with you now?" her younger niece asked. Naomi had the phone in her hand as she looked down at the two towel wrapped bundles hugging her legs. She could not help but chuckle at them and put the phone back to her ear as Gina arrived to rescue her.

"Um, Seto?" she asked to check if he was still on the line.

"I heard that," he said lowly, his voice making her heart beat a little faster. "Have you eaten?"

"What?"

"Have you eaten?" he repeated, slowly.

"No," she answered in a singsong voice wondering where he was going with this.

"Bring them along, we'll get lunch then drop them off on the way to the manor."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I never say anything I don't mean," he replied. Naomi rolled her eyes, stifling a giggle. She was not sure why, but she enjoyed his intensity.

"Okay, I'll see you at my place." She hung up and looked at the two little girls who wore expectant expressions. "Okay munchkins, get dressed. Gina I'll drop them off at your place."

Naomi opened the door to her apartment allowing the girls to run in ahead of her. They made a beeline for the balcony as they always did, enjoying the sights and sounds of the ocean.

"Be careful you two," she warned as she stepped out behind them. Despite the altercation with her parents, Naomi was in a great mood. The calmness and happiness she had been feeling since the day at the beach when Kaiba found her, could not be dulled.

She leaned against the railing looking down at the beach bar that she now visited frequently. The memory of Kaiba sipping her drink still brought a smile to her face. It was the events afterwards that made her heart stutter.

She had abandoned her drink and invited him up to her apartment. She still remembered how frantically her heart beat in her chest when she held his hand and pulled him onto the balcony. It was private enough but more than that it was beautiful, and she did not yet want to say goodbye to the sun.

Kaiba had had enough of waiting for her. He felt like he had been waiting his whole life. He cupped her face with both his hands and gazed into her eyes as he lowered his lips to hers. The surge of electricity between them was unlike anything she had ever felt. Naomi knew right then that those were the lips she wanted to kiss eternally.

Many firsts were exhausted that day. The thoughts of the bedroom still made her belly tingle.

"Mimi, what are you thinking about?" Her niece's voice brought her crashing to the present.

"Oh, nothing." She smiled. Just then there was a knock at the door and she was thankful for the interruption.

Naomi ushered the girls inside and hurried to open the door. Kaiba stood there with two large flat square boxes in his hand. He leaned in and kissed Naomi sweetly as he entered making the little girls giggle.

"Pizza. You're going to be popular," she said to him as she closed the door.

"I know," he said with a playful smugness as he placed the boxes on the kitchen counter.

She instructed the girls to wash up and placed plates, glasses and the pizza boxes on the dining table. She plated a few slices for them getting a little sauce on her finger, but before she could do anything about it, Kaiba was there grasping her hand. He brought her finger to his mouth and she felt his warm tongue against her skin as he sucked the sauce off. Naomi thought her knees would buckle right there.

With twinkling eyes, he released her. She was locked in his gaze, heat creeping up her neck but the sound of footsteps broke the spell.

They took their seats and was immediately joined by her nieces, the older of the two sitting down and tucking in without a second thought. The younger, however, looked between her aunt and Kaiba. He seemed nice to her, so she walked straight to him and attempted to climb up onto his lap.

Both Kaiba and Naomi was taken aback by this, but he picked the little girl up and sat her on his thigh.

"Baby, don't you want to sit on your own chair?" Naomi asked her.

"She's fine here," Kaiba answered instead. Naomi could not really believe what she was seeing. Granted she did not know every side of him as well as she would like to just yet, but this felt out of character somehow. He had the best and biggest in Domino trembling in his presence, yet now he sat with her niece on his lap while they ate pizza of all things.

Back at the gala she sensed there was more to him, maybe it was more than she could ever have imagined.

After a long afternoon of indulging the girls, Naomi and Kaiba ensured they were safely back with Gina before he drove back to the mansion.

"You were really great with them," Naomi said with a smile as she looked out the window at the scenery flashing by.

"You sound surprised." He kept his eyes focussed on the road.

"A little to be honest," she admitted, turning to look at him.

He chuckled. "You shouldn't be. I raised Mokuba and grew up in an orphanage." Kaiba never understood why he always said more to Naomi without hesitation than he ever did to anyone else.

"I suppose that's true." She let the topic drop. They had had a good day so far and she did not want to be the one to upset the mood by asking uncomfortable questions.

"You don't have to do that," Kaiba said looking down at her.

"Do what?"

"You can ask me anything." He turned his gaze back to the road.

She smiled to herself. She would have to get used to his mind reading abilities.

"How did your summoning go?" he asked.

"Not great. I knew what they wanted to talk about. They are upset about the divorce."

"Why?" Kaiba frowned.

"Because they arranged my marriage to Hiro. It was an alliance between the families and now they want me to go back to him. They haven't accepted that the divorce is final," she said with a shrug.

"Well they better get used to it," Kaiba said lowly placing his hand on her thigh, "because I'm not letting you go."

She beamed at his words and threaded her fingers through his. It felt like heat radiated from his touch.

They started with a powerful attraction to each other when neither could have the other, but now, as Kaiba showed her different parts of him, bit by bit, she was falling in love with him. It was nothing she had experienced before and it was both exhilarating and a little terrifying.

Now, as they drove to the mansion in silence, a small smile played on her lips. Naomi had Kaiba's little profession playing in her mind. He noticed but said nothing.

A short while later, they pulled up to the house. The large metal gates swung open and Kaiba drove up the driveway, parking his car in front of the grand house. They got out of the car and he waited in front of it for her, holding her hand in his as he led her to the door.

Naomi's breath was taken away when she stepped into the house. It was even more magnificent on the inside than it was on the outside.

It was then that a tall, handsome, black-haired young man walked out from what Naomi assumed to be the lounge given what she could see of the room. Mokuba had a friendly smile on his face.

"I thought I heard you," he said to Kaiba.

"Mokuba, this is Naomi."

"Nice to meet you." He looked from his brother to her.

"You too," she said extending her hand. Mokuba took it for the briefest of seconds before pulling her into a quick hug. She was a little taken aback.

"So I've had the staff set up coffee in the dining room," Mokuba said as he draped an arm over her shoulders and led her away. She looked over her shoulder at Kaiba who shook his head but she could tell he was amused.

Mokuba pulled out a chair for Naomi then took his seat opposite her and they waited for Kaiba to join them. She had always heard stories about Mokuba, the confident, charismatic younger Kaiba. Now that she had met him, she could not believe how warm his personality was. She did not really know him yet but she already liked him.

"Mokuba what did you do?" Was the first thing Kaiba asked when he sat down. He looked at all the cakes and pastries on the table. It was not just coffee, it was more like a high tea for a much larger group.

"I thought we could impress her just a little." Mokuba grinned, winking at Naomi.

"She's barely been here five minutes and you're already putting the moves on my girl."

Naomi could not help chuckling at the two of them. This was yet another side to Kaiba that she was introduced to. He was so different around Mokuba. The banter between the brothers was entertaining, it made her want to have Mokuba around a lot more.

Mokuba liked Naomi before he even met her. He saw the subtle changes in his brother since meeting her. Just her name could erase the ever-present scowl from his features. This was the love he always wanted Seto to have.

He watched the two of them interact while they all ate and chatted. The way they could not seem to go too long without a little touch, the way Kaiba's eyes softened when he looked at Naomi, the way she would smile to herself whenever she stole glances at him. It was clear to Mokuba that they were in love. He knew his brother would not say it but he hoped she would.

"You know Naomi, I think everything changed around here after Seto met you," Mokuba said when the topic had somehow moved onto how they had met.

"You're not the first person to say that to me." She took a sip from her coffee cup and placed it back on the saucer with a soft clink.

"What do you mean?" Kaiba asked, eyes boring into hers.

"Keiko came to see me at my office after you left her," Naomi informed.

"What?" Kaiba growled.

"She blamed me. Said everything changed after you met me so I must have said something. Relax Seto," Naomi said seeing the look on his face. "She was just upset. I haven't seen her since then."

"She was nice enough, but not what Seto needed," Mokuba said offhandedly.

"Mokuba." Kaiba levelled his stern gaze at this brother.

"What? It's true." Mokuba drained his cup and stood up. "I have a few things to do so I'm going to leave you two alone. Naomi, don't leave without saying goodbye."

"I won't." She laughed.

They watched Mokuba leave the room and heard his footfalls as he ran up the stairs.

"Excuse him." Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"I think he's great. You're lucky," she said kindly, caressing his cheek. He held her hand and pressed his lips to her fingers.

He pushed out his chair and held his hand out to her.

"Come with me."

She placed her hand in his and allowed him to lead her away from the dining room. They entered his large bedroom, the gauzy curtains billowing lightly in the afternoon breeze. The room was warm with the balcony doors open, allowing the summer heat in.

He closed the door behind him and watched her as she was drawn to the balcony. She loved feeling the sun kiss her skin, it was something he noticed early on. He smiled, enraptured by the beauty that had her eyes closed with her face towards the heavens.

Kaiba stepped up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She made him feel alive. It was as if everything before her was dull, colourless.

"It's beautiful out here," she said looking over the green gardens.

"It is." He kissed the skin below her ear.

"You're not even looking." She laughed.

"I am," he said staring down at her.

She turned around in his arms linking hers around his neck. Standing on tiptoes she pressed her lips to his. In an instant, he was kissing her back. Their lips moving together, his tongue seeking permission to deepen their embrace. Their hearts raced from their sensuous connection. Kaiba forced her backwards, pinning her against the balcony railing with his body. She could feel the effect this kiss had on him.

Not wanting to lose control while they were so exposed and give the servants a show, Naomi broke the kiss but still held onto him.

Kaiba brushed her hair away from her face, tenderly tucking it behind her ear. She leaned into his touch, revelling in the affection he showed her. He kept her body trapped against his.

"So…" she said with a smile.

"Hm."

"You're not letting me go, huh?" Naomi teased playfully.

"I don't plan to. No," he said lowly.

"Well Seto Kaiba, I think I like the sound of that," she said with a flirtatious smirk, "Because I think I love you."

"You think?" His eyes danced with mirth.

"I'm pretty darn sure." She chuckled.

Kaiba crushed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss, trying to show her what those words meant to him. They were lost in their bubble, happy to finally have their once in a lifetime love.


End file.
